And She Told Me To Leave
by Black Metalgarurumon
Summary: Rated For Minor Swearing. Davis gets hurt by Kari and comforted by Yolei. Davis/Yolei and Davis Kari FRIENDSHIP fic. Songfic to a LostProphets song.


…And She Told Me To Leave

…And She Told Me To Leave

~Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, it's characters or the song '...And she told me to leave'. These are copyright of their respective owners. Thank you.

Davis walked down the street, his latest failure in being with Kari present on his cheek, his eyes were swollen and he felt as if he was about to cry. The constant pain of rejection was ebbing away at his confidence, his personality, his courage. He couldn't understand why she did this to him. He felt worse than Tai did after breaking up with Sora. Was Kari playing with him, his feelings? Did she, the one of his affection, toy with him like a cat does with a mouse? If she did, he couldn't fathom why.

It had began raining, the perfect end to his perfect night. All he needed was to be hit by a bus to make his complete. Seeing Yolei was about the equivalent of that. She was obviously about to give him the same shit she always did.

"Oh my god, Davis what's wrong?" Davis began thinking about this unusual response, after all he and Yolei fought all the time. Was it that obvious, excluding the tears and rosy red cheek.

"Well umm…….." Davis mumbled something, Yolei unable to understand what.

"Here, come and tell me" She put her arm around him and lead him into a nearby café. She ordered two coffees and they sat down.

"What happened with Kari then?" It had been a big talking point, Kari finally agreeing to go out with him, just to shut him up it would seem. "You didn't.. try anything did you?" Davis looked shocked.

"No Way! Don't be silly!"

"Thank god you didn't" Yolei laughed "You would've ended up like TK!"

It seems she hit a rather 'sensitive' subject at this point. She could see the fury in Davis' eyes. She hesitated in her response.

"Well he only touched her bottom" She laughed nervously "You remember when he had that black eye Matt gave him? Kari did that, not Matt" Davis laughed, he couldn't imagine TK touching her or her punching him. Yolei looked down, then spoke.

"Davis,You haven't told me what you've done yet"

"Ahh..."

Davis went into his account of how the 'date' went' How he took her to the cinema, not a romance film, paid for everything, walked her home and tried to kiss her. He stated that this was both TK and Ken's advice. Yolei laughed at Davis, since it would be a rare occasion when he would even listen to TK. He growled at her, jokingly, then laughed as well.

"What happened after you went to her kiss her?"

"Guess.."

"I see, and then?"

"....And she told me to leave" Davis looked hurt, he had been so close to his desire, yet was left high and dry. Yolei had to do something, after all she was his friend.

"Davis, you promise not to go telling anyone what I say?" He nodded "The reason she slapped you isn't because you tried to kiss her" Davis raised an eyebrow at this, he had gone from love to almost hate.

"Then why? because she hates me?"

"No, it's simply because she isn't ready. She isn't interested in anyone, she only wants to be friends with you. TK found that out as well"

"And you know this how?"

"Because we're best friends" Yolei adjusted her glasses "You could have been a perfect date, but she would have still hit you" Davis' face looked upbeat, one of infamous grins broke through the sadness. He leapt up from his seat, hugged Yolei and disappeared in seconds. She just stood there, dazed and confused at what just happened.

"What is he up to now?" Yolei scratched her head in amazement.

Davis knocked the door of the Kamiya residence. It was late, he knew that, but he was a mission.Tai answered the door.

"Davis you DO know the time don't you?" Davis nodded

"I need to speak to Kari, pronto!" Tai laughed

"Pronto?" Davis growled at him "Sure, go on through, she's in her room"

Davis rushed into her room, to find her on her PC. She turned around, stood up and clinched her fist.

"What did I say earlier?" She roared at him, Davis cowered slightly

"Wait, I gotta say something" She lowered her hand "Listen, please?"

"Ok, then what have you got to say?" She raised her eyebrow

"Kari, I understand" The eyebrow raised even higher

"Understand what Davis?"

"Why you slapped me" Davis smiled, Kari let a deep growl rip

"Do you?"

"Yep!" His smile grew "I understand that you're not interested in anyone, you only want to be friends" Kari's face became happier, as if a huge burden had been lifted.

"How could you know that? You're too dumb to realise that by yourself" He ignored the insult and broke Yolei's promise.

"Easy, Yolei told me!" Davis realised his mistake "She's gonna kill me now, great!" Kari laughed at his mistake, reached over and gave him a hug.

"Thanks for understanding" She broke the hug "Even though you're not gonna live for much longer!"

"Don't worry, I can handle her" Both of them giggled "I think. I had better go anyway, night!" 

"Davis" He turned to Kari "Thanks"

As Davis walked out of Kari's room, he shut the door, Tai waiting behind it. He had a similiar big grin on his face.

"You did a good thing there, Davis. You really cheered her up" Davis laughed as he shut the door to the Kamiya apartment.

~....And She Told Me To Leave (Lost Prophets)~

And through it all, falling down, losing touch with everyone who stood there ground. If you could then I do too, lost inside a maze of problems with you..

Is it so hard? Everytime I say 'Won't you come and fight with me?'

Because If I thought I'd bring you every word I say, would come out wrong and make you look the other way. You know If I thought I'd bring you time and time again, And if I did we won't be friends

And still be and fall down again. Never the one I explain.

Can't you worry? Don't you lie, there been times when I've felt good because you're hurt inside. Know that's not true, I'm just acting tough. I don't know what it is I'm feeling, I don't know if you are enough.

Is it so hard? Everytime I say 'Won't you come and fight with me?'

Because If I thought I'd bring you every word I say, would come out wrong and make you look the other way. You know If I thought I'd bring you time and time again, And if I did we won't be friends

And still be and fall down again. Never the one I explain. So answer that you'll never know, don't want it back, it seems to go. It's so hard, so hard.

Cause I feel alive and it feels alright, Keep on telling me that it's over please. And I feel the one, lying in the sun, It's so hot in here, it's the clothes I wear. Don't you even ask, I won't let you pass And my guard is up, and you still always care.

Would I? Could I? Should I?

(A/N Im not sure about the lyrics to the song, but they should be accurate. Also all I know is that is that it is a Lost Prophets song, not sure who wrote it though. I thought the song was suited specifically because of the line 'And if I did we won't be friends')


End file.
